


A Figure of Great Romance

by blackmustache



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmustache/pseuds/blackmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In one of the stories you make love in a burning temple. I think that's my favourite.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Figure of Great Romance

**TITLE:** A Figure of Great Romance  
 **SUMMARY:** “In one of the stories you make love in a burning temple. I think that's my favourite.”  
 **PAIRING:** Mal/Inara (in a sense…)  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **TIMELINE:** Hard to categorise. The fic itself is *during* the movie. But it’s actually only spoilery for one scene…and that scene was cut. For those of you who haven’t got the Visual Companion, I typed out the scene that it refers to, [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/naughtyelf/225218.html).  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Really, I do. Nothing what-so-ever.  


  
Inara moved quietly towards the doorway. She wasn’t used to sneaking around like this, but the year she spent on Serenity had at least served to teach her some little tricks. Nevertheless, she was sure that her heart was beating so loudly that all of the girls inside would know she was there. She just had to be sure if Sheydra was telling the truth.

She knew that this wouldn’t necessarily prove anything. How would she know, just from listening once? They could be talking about anything. Although from what Sheydra had said, it sounded like her odds were pretty good - her relationship with Mal, albeit an imaginary version of it, was apparently the hot topic around the place.

She blushed at the thought. Did she even want to know what they’d been saying? Would she not be better off just pretending Sheydra had said nothing, that she knew nothing? Starting to get nervous about what she might hear, she was about to turn back when a voice floated out of the girls’ sitting room to meet her.

“I don’t think I could ever choose my job over a man. Not if I was truly in love with him.”

And with that, Inara was rooted to the spot. She had no proof that they were talking about her and Mal, and yet, she was completely convinced that they were.

“Oh but it’s so romantic!” exclaimed a second voice. “That he loved her so much he didn’t want to hurt her by ruining her career? I think it’s awful noble.”

Inara almost choked. Romantic and noble…not two words she often associated with Mal. Misguided and stupid would be a more accurate description.

“Tell the story again,” the first voice spoke up again. “Demetra hasn’t heard it.”

This request was met by a chorus of approval, before a third voice shushed them all. “Okay.” She cleared her throat and Inara noticed as the girl slipped into a storytelling voice. “Captain Malcolm Reynolds was something of a rogue, a space pirate, roaming the ’verse on his beloved ship, Serenity, with his trusty crew. But he always knew something was missing from his life, and one day, that thing walked right up onto his boat.” She paused for effect. “That thing, ladies, was our very own Miss Inara Serra. She left Sihnon for mysterious reasons, still unknown to anyone but herself, and ended up on Serenity.”

Inara chanced a glance round the door. Everyone was staring, entranced, at the storyteller. “It was love at first sight, although of course Inara had to push him away because of her job. But as time went on, the harder it became for the both of them, and one day, she decided to leave the companion world behind her forever, so that she could be with him.” Clearly this was the point at which the story left all semblance of truth behind. “She had booked one last client before making her decision, and elected to see it through. Unfortunately, this was the worst possible decision she could have made.”

Wondering what trouble this imaginary Inara had gotten herself into, the companion felt herself reddening as she realised that this was a story that had been told and retold many a time. If this had been a recital, she would have had no choice but to award Sara top marks - the girl didn’t falter once whilst relating the tale. She’d had no idea that her love life - or lack thereof - had the girls so enraptured.

“Her client was a powerful man, and tried, as many had before him, to convince her to become his own personal companion. When she refused, he became angry, and forced her into the local temple.”

“Why?” a voice spoke up. Sara was clearly not expecting the interruption.

“What?”

“Why did he force her into the temple? What good would it do?”

Sara dismissed the interruption with a wave of her hand. “So, he took her to the temple, knocked her unconscious and chained her up inside. Then, in a fit of rage, he took out a matchbook and set fire to the building, fleeing before he was caught, and leaving Inara unconscious in the burning temple.” Inara rolled her eyes as she saw a few of the girls sit up straighter in anticipation of the story’s climax.

“Unsure and worried as to why Inara hadn’t returned to her shuttle, Captain Reynolds headed in the direction he’d seen her leave. It wasn’t long before he saw the smoke in the distance and broke into a run, knowing in his gut that Inara was in trouble, and desperate to save her. When he reached the temple, he broke down the door and saw Inara, groggy and terrified - but thankfully conscious - chained up. He ran inside and swept her up in his arms, showering her with kisses before trying to negotiate a way back through the flames.”

She had to admit, if the Malcolm Reynolds she knew had been half as honourable or romantic as the man they were describing, she would probably still be on Serenity right now.

On the other hand, if he’d been that honourable or romantic, he wouldn’t have been the man she’d fallen for.

“Eavesdropping, Inara?” Sheydra appeared behind her, a slight smile on her face. “I thought more of you than that!”

“I … uh -” Inara stammered, but Sheydra saved her the embarrassment of coming up with a story. It certainly wouldn’t beat the story that was currently being told inside, whatever she might have said.

“We’ve had contact from the Alliance. One of their men is coming to view the House. I’d like you to greet him.”  



End file.
